Promise You Won't Tell
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You find out that Edward has killed Kristen and Officer Dougherty. You tell him that you're going to tell this newfound information to the police and Edward isn't too happy about that. Dub-con.


"You can't tell anyone!" Ed told you, voice shaking yet there was a threatening tone to it, like if you continued to push him, who knows what he would do.

"Eddie, you're a killer! You're sick and you need some serious help," you said as a frown took over your features, and you could hardly look him in the eye after what you discovered, but still you kept your eyes focused on him, examining how his brows furrowed, jaw clenched, the jerky movements of his overwrought body. You had never seen him this distraught before.

"Don't say that! Stop saying that!" he yelled out, his face panic-stricken as his hands shook.

It wasn't until Kristen's disappearance did you realize that two people Edward was involved with had gone missing in such a short span of time. You always had your suspicions about what happened with Officer Dougherty, how quick he was to change the subject every time he was brought up, but that's all they were – suspicions. He was acting stranger than usual, like he wasn't his usual quirky, perky self, he was more reclusive and avoided you any time he made eye contact with you at the precinct, which you found odd because he would usually approach you with some silly riddle that you never knew the answer to. You didn't believe that Kristen broke up with him out of the blue like he said, it didn't add up, especially with how happy she seemed just days prior to the incident. So one day you decided to do a little investigating in his room, and sure enough you found Kristen's glasses and Officer Dougherty's dried blood-stained badge in one of his drawers.

You were naive to approach him about your findings, though you couldn't help wanting some kind of closure. You needed to know why he did what he did, you had to know what had changed in your best friend at the precinct, what drove him to this, so in the heat of the moment you confronted him after weeks of dealing with his stranger than usual behavior. He didn't even bother denying it when you accused him about killing them both, the guilt-ridden look on his face was telling enough. He froze up for a long moment before he started pacing around the room. You kept asking the same question over and over again: Why did you do it?

But there was no answer. Not until you threatened to take this newly found information to the GCPD.

"You're worse than Officer Dougherty, which I didn't even think was possible, but you are, you murdered him, and then you murdered the woman you supposedly love, how could you do that? How?" you questioned, voice cracking as you tried to will it to remain steady, though you failed half-way through.

"No no no, I'm not worse than him, don't say that, I'm not worse than him," he repeated, his voice sounding dangerously on edge.

"You're demented. I-I will never be able to look at you the same way again. Stay far far away from me Ed, I'm serious," you warned him as you stepped forward to the door of his apartment. You reached for the doorknob but then he grasped your arm in the tight, threatening grip of his hand, twisting it back and making you face him again.

"You can't tell anyone," he urged and his fingers dug into your skin so deep that you were sure they were leaving welts under his nails, "I won't let you, no one can know about what you found out today, you hear me?"

"Ed, you're hurting me!" you whined in protest, attempting to wiggle your arm away from his hold but to no avail, it only became more unforgiving and showed no sign of letting up.

"Tell me you won't say anything, promise me that, you can't, you just can't, please don't," he pleaded in a hoarse tone, his words coming out in desperate huffs. "If you say anything, I-" he cut himself off and tried to rephrase what he was originally saying, "Stop! You're scaring her! Stop this, just let her go."

He seemed to be having some kind of inner battle with himself, and it must have distracted him enough that he released his hold on your arm, so you yanked it away the second you were able to, shaking your head in disbelief at him before you took another daring step back to the door.

"I can't let you go, I can't, I know you're not going to keep your mouth shut," he rasped, and the grating of his tone sent a shudder through your whole body. The abrupt change of his voice frightened you, because he was no longer begging, it was more than clear that the words coming out of his mouth was a threat.

"You're scaring me, Ed," you admitted, and in an instant he pressed you back against the wall next to the door with the weight of his body in a sudden thud, nearly crushing you before he pulled away from you. You winced from the impact of the wall biting against your skin, and you looked up to meet his piercing gaze. When you both locked eyes, you didn't see the man who used to make you laugh with his riddles, or the one who was quick to befriend you when you were the new girl at the precinct, or the person you could confide in whenever you weren't having the best day. Now, all you saw was a coldness, a coldness and a hollowness in the swirls of his brown eyes.

"If you tell anyone, you're going to regret it, okay, that's exactly why you can't," he told you, his voice raising and falling with the breathlessness of his words.

"What would you do if I told?" you asked boldly, and you managed to keep your gaze unwavering despite the fear that crept over your whole body.

"I would keep you here," he said before he sucked in a heavy breath, "I would keep you here, and I wouldn't ever let you go, you wouldn't ever be able to leave this room again, and you would live the life of a shut-in, stuck behind these four walls, you would be stuck with me, and only me, and there would be nothing you could do about it."

You swallowed thickly upon his words before you mustered a response. There was tension hanging in the air, and you two just stared at each other for a long moment, both of you weighing your options of where to take it from here.

"I won't tell," you answered meekly, lower lip tucked beneath your teeth before you reassured, "my lips are sealed."

"Good," he said in a whisper before he pressed you further against the wall with his body now. Your heart was beating rapidly as his strong hands started to wander all over your body, fingertips pressing in, making their presence forcefully known even through the fabric of your clothes.

"Just stay here, don't go anywhere," he told you in a rasp, and you nodded your head at that, allowing your body to relax (somewhat) as you heaved a low sigh upon his touch.

You were wordless, the rapid rhythm in your chest and the dizziness in your head robbing you of words. You wanted this forever, you knew that, but this was not supposed to be the way it happened. It felt so wrong and unsettling. This wasn't how it was supposed to go; not at all. There was supposed to be a soft bed and a hundred fleeting kisses, not the wall of his bedroom that you were trying to escape from just moments ago.

He pressed his lips harshly against your neck, and somewhere between a kiss and a hickey, each press was a possessive one. He slid the straps of your dress down your arms until the loops hung limply at your sides and your arms were free, then he brought his hands down to yours and pressed them hard on either side of your head.

The push made you feel even more crowded, made you have to turn your head to the side because there was so little room beneath his push that your face was pressed uncomfortably against the wall.

"What else would you do to me?" you asked, and it was supposed to be a challenge but it accidentally came out as sounding timid.

"I would leave you cuffed and chained here, that way you couldn't ever leave me or tell anyone about what you saw. You would be stuck here, alone, until I came home, to be with you," he rasped against the shell of your ear, and it only made your whole body tingle with a thrill you couldn't deny because of the dark promise in his voice. This was wrong, it was all wrong. Though, if this was the only way you could have him, then so be it.

His touch was harsh, and even if he weren't far stronger than you were, it made you weak in the knees to try anything. His lips were on your neck and you could feel his erection pressing against your rear in anticipation. If you closed your eyes you could almost imagine his fingers were spreading through yours and that he was being romantic about this.

"Edward," you whimpered, lifting your fingers up against his in an attempt to lace your fingers together. He didn't take it though, too preoccupied by the words you just spoke. The whimper was a vulnerable one, and it lit up the fire burning inside of him further. Here, beneath him, you were unambiguously prey, his to dominate and own and claim.

His hips jerked forward, upper body following as he pressed you as tight as he could against the wall. Not in an attempt to outright harm you, but he knew it would hurt just a little. A little was good, though. He knew all about pain and how much means what. Even if his control was in jeopardy for a moment as his erection pressed against your butt far too tightly and he was tempted to forget all the buildup and just take you right there.

He knew better though, and a few deep breaths spared him. Instead, he simply moaned into you, expressing more pleasure in that sound than he ever had in front of you. You pressed against his body hard, pushing off the wall, desperate to feel him closer, still clutching at all your notions that everything wasn't all wrong. You didn't regret giving in to him, no matter what the outcome because at least now you could feel something other than the crushing betrayal of his lies.

"You're going to learn how to properly use that big mouth of yours, instead of trying to fucking squeal on me, I'm not afraid to shut you up too, if I have to," he warned.

You tried to speak again, to get out more than simply his name, because no matter what intonation or how much feeling you put into it – it didn't convey the feelings you had for him. Words refused to come from your mouth, though. Just another whimper, this time one devoid of syllables with meaning, and you simply bathed in the moment instead of trying. You could do little about him anyway.

A few rolls of his hips, teasing your ass with his shaft through your clothes, and he eventually tired. He had caught his prey, and with the assurance that it was not going to run, he could toy with it to his heart's content. Your virginity and love was in his hands.

He took a half step back, enough to give your body space again. He heard your sigh of relief as he tugged down at your dress until it fell to your ankles, revealing what laid beneath. He gave himself a moment to examine your pink, soft underwear, the way your ass was framed in your panties, and it pleased him more than enough.

His hand was swift in its motion, and the loud smacking sound as it collided with your rear was almost enough to muffle the sound you made as the pain rippled through you. You never expected that he would treat you like this, but then you recalled that you never really knew him at all. Your head flung back as he gave you another snack, and you finally managed to form another word, but it was his name again.

Still nothing that could convey a thought, though he got the point you were trying to make and it brought a crooked smile to his lips. His hand reached over for yours and he pushed then pulled, ending with you facing toward him and your shoulder hitting the wall too hard.

Your mouth opened to ask why he did that or say that it hurt, but instead his lips pressed into yours, and you never felt a kiss so fiery in your whole life. You moaned instead, placing your hand on his shoulder and hoping that the sweet fantasy of your first time with him could commence now that the two swift spanks have gotten all the frustration out of him. You weren't optimistic enough to totally believe it, but for a second it was enough to hope for.

Then, the kiss broke slightly and his teeth seized your lower lip, and clenched down hard which meant the possibility that he was going to be gentle had died. His teeth lingered far too long, and just when he felt it was enough, you uttered a pained whimper, and his vision flashed red. He kept on longer, driven by the predatory need to toy and break his prey.

Every sound you made was one of surrender and submission, and it only spurred him on more. A slightly metallic taste of your blood hit his tongue and he lost himself in it. When he finally unclenched his teeth, your lip was sore, swollen, and bleeding.

His tongue dragged across it slowly, heavy with mockery, licking up a few more drops of your blood. You shivered, lip quivering as you felt the warmth of his tongue on it. You didn't want to kiss anymore, and though he didn't either, it didn't bode well for you. He had already tasted blood, and grew tired of the tightness of his pants and how his body was screaming to claim you. There was war in his mind, between the primal desire to ravage you, and the cruel desire to toy with you. Neither had much regard for you, and all other thoughts fell silent.

His primal side gained the edge as you pressed against him again, still in some vague hope of having the soft, romantic first time you imagined. It was your plan all along to ask him to be your first time, from the moment you formed a crush on him.

"On your knees," he ordered, and you immediately complied. He switched both of your places now, so that for the first time in what felt like hours your back was no longer pressed to the wall. He was not out to hurt you, and keeping your head to the wall as he claimed your mouth was unnecessarily violent and risky. Pretty and happy enough to break and violate, but not to hurt.

You were on your knees, and looking up at him with your soft eyes, and the confirmation of just how twisted he was came in how much the sight of it thrilled him. You tucked your legs under you and straightened yourself out, and beneath your smile he could see your uncertainty and nervousness. You didn't plan on this to happen, and you foolishly expected him to give you a fairy tale romance when he was clearly a twisted and broken individual. He was going to make you his, and only his, again and again, but you were willing to settle for that, despite the guilt that would creep up occasionally.

His hands snapped to his belt, undoing it quickly in his haste, narrowly avoiding hitting you by accident with the buckle as it came undone. The front of his pants opened and the relief it brought to his erection, which now had a bit more room, was appreciated. Rigid and screaming for attention, its outline pressed against his grey boxers. Your head move back the short distance his member pressed out against his underwear, and your eyes went wide due to your inexperience and naivety, you weren't sure where to start.

"I think you know where this is going, so get started," he said, almost breathlessly. He was tempted to take you by your hair and show you for himself, so he could see the surprise on your face, but he also wanted to see what you could do yourself before he inevitably took control. There was no fun in taking everything he wanted the moment he wanted it.

"Yes, Ed," you replied before you reached forward clumsily and started pulling his boxers down, gradually revealing more and more of his shaft until it sprung upward. It eventually settled into place, rock hard, and it was pointed at you, only a very small distance from your mouth.

Your breath was hot and wet against it, and he leaned his head back and moaned lowly at how nice it felt. Your hand wrapped around it delicately, as though afraid to hurt him and your slow pumps brought him right back to reality. You leaned forward and rolled your tongue gently and slowly at the very head, your eyes pointed upward directly at him, and his fiery gaze did nothing to make you go at the pace he wanted.

His hands found your hair, and the words you were about to say as he did so became muffled as he pushed you down and entered your mouth by force.

"I'm not so easy to break. Not like you. Put some more effort into it," he snarled at you, holding your head in place as he jerked his hips forward, thrusting into your mouth at an acceptable pace. Not quite the frantic one he wanted to, but he knew you would need to work up to it, and he couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for your inexperience.

Head buzzing with shock, you complied, only because he confused you so much that you needed something to listen to, and his words were the only things that came. You tightened your grasp, not as much as he liked but enough not to be wholly disappointed with things, and pumped a little faster.

You tried to pace things and match the rocking of his hips. Your upper hand continuously hit your upper lip and it wasn't comfortable, but with the tugging on your hair and the gradually increasing force of his thrusts it was the least of your discomforts.

He tried to push you down deeper, and you finally tightened your lips around his shaft as a result, but still it wasn't what he wanted. Livid that he had to interrupt his own proceedings, he pulled out of your mouth and knelt down in front of you.

You whimpered as he did so, leaning away a little and wondering what he was doing. There was still a glimmer of hope that he would take you by the hand and start kissing you all over. Instead, he reached down to the pants around his ankles and pulled his belt out, giving you a vexed look as he grabbed at your wrists. You stifled a small cry and complied, finding your wrists pressed together behind your back and the leather strap wrapping a couple times around.

His body pressed hard against yours as he fiddled with the buckle, eventually clasping it. It was a painfully tight binding, and you squirmed a little trying to get out of it, but it was no use. You were in a helpless situation.

"Still want to go to the police, now? I'm not going to allow that," he hissed.

You whimpered as he stood back up, and your eyes followed with him. "I'm not going to tell, I promise-"

You were cut off, though, by his hands again seizing your hair and your head being pulled forward and his member sinking into your mouth. Most of it vanished between your lips, and your eyes shut tightly as you reveled in his arousal coating the roof of your mouth. He was pulling on your hair and your wrists hurt, but you couldn't find yourself to care as long as you were able to please him.

What was most troubling of all was that you were slick with anticipation and somehow even though this was nothing like it should be, you were finding that arousal growing.

With your hands out of the way, he was more reckless, knowing that he was going too fast for you but hardly caring. The line blurred and he was unsure whether the more satisfying element was the hot, wet mouth he was violating with increasing speed and depth, or the fact that you were whimpering and looking up at him still eager to serve.

You were loyal and devoted, and he knew not to squander or ruin that, to take you too far and push his luck. But that voice in his head was telling him that you were perfectly okay with it if he did, and everything in him was screaming to see just how much you would be okay with. If being spanked, tied up, and face-fucked was within your realm of acceptability during your first time, then he could feasibly explore every curiosity with you, in time, and not have a single worry.

He pressed deeper, and you eagerly obliged him as the hot walls of your mouth closed around him. He uttered a grunt under his breath as he pushed forward, now about as deep as he felt comfortable. He started fucking your mouth with frantic motions of his hips, and your sloppy acceptance had his shaft slick with your saliva.

There was a burning between your clenched legs, the moist spot forming on the front of your panties. This awful, violent display shouldn't be arousing you but it was, and you found yourself loving every second of it. The groans he made and the twitches of his member in your mouth implied that he was having as much fun as you.

He pulled you harder on your hair, his hips moving in time with your head, meeting halfway, and as the pleasure welled inside of him he got sloppier in his feverish moments. You sensed that he was close through the throbbing of his member so you took him in deeper, cheeks hollowing as your mouth provided a hot suction.

He started to realize that maybe he didn't need to overthink his every move, and he noticed how your thighs rubbed together, the side in favor of toying with you forever had been sated. You were enjoying this. He was using you and toeing the line as much as he could, and you were down there whimpering and soiling your panties over it. It made him feel the need to push you, to test you. He couldn't break you if you were this resilient.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, and his orgasm snuck up on him as you bobbed your head up as much as his grip on your hair would allow you to. The last few thrusts had been too erratic and when he felt his knees buckle and the sensation shot through him he realized he was buried to the hilt in your mouth.

His come shot down your throat hard and fast, and you nearly choked upon swallowing every drop of it. He held tightly on your head for leverage, his fingers biting into your scalp until finally his body stilled after his intense release.

"Good girl," he whispered, so high on the moment. His cock was twitching rapidly and it was matching his heartbeat, and though he knew he was going to need a few minutes before he could go again, it was refusing to soften at all.

"E-Ed," you said weakly, looking up at him wide-eyed. "I'm so wet right now, can you please... please..." you whimpered, unwilling to say the words even as they trembled on your lips, needing to be said. You couldn't, feeling just the slightest bit of shame for what you were doing and who you were doing it with.

He knew you couldn't, and now he had a line. A point where you had been broken. He wanted you to scream those words, saying them wouldn't be enough. Grabbing you by your hair, he brought you to your feet, which wasn't easy with your hands behind your back and your legs tucked under you.

You managed, and he saw that the spot where your juices had soaked your panties was a lot bigger than he thought. It made him desire you more, seeing a submissive girl so aroused your juices were getting your clothing wet, and a twisted little smile curved on his face. He gave your ass another smack, and your spine arched as you moaned deep from your throat.

He braced your arm in his hand because he worried that you would fall over, and he wondered how many times he could spank you before you were dripping down your thighs. He pulled you with him to the bed, and he sat on the side of it, pulling you into his lap facing the other way. You were squirming now, and the fact that you were both finally on the bed granted you the tiniest of hopes, that this still could turn out as romantic as you thought.

He reached between your legs, pressing three fingers to the wet spot and pushing down with just the right amount of force. He could feel the outline of your mound through it, and he rubbed them up and down a little, tracing along the bump, getting a feel for what you were like down there, creating a mental image of what would soon be his. What was already his. He simply had to take it and ensure it would always be his.

"You're so wet," he said, and his voice was heavy with false judgement that you believed his intonation to be genuine. "I tied you up, smacked you a little and took your mouth as hard as I could... And it got you wet," his head moved forward, and as he spoke, his voice dipped until his lips pressed against your ear and whispered. "What can we assume from that?"

All you could do was make little, vulnerable sounds that only fueled his hunger. You pressed against him further, leaning your head onto his shoulder and wiggling your hips. He was still completely hard, and his cock settled into the crook of your ass, rubbing against it through your panties.

He wasn't expecting a response, so he continued on as planned, nibbling at your ear a little as his fingers slipped beneath the band of your panties. As moist as the front may have been, your actual flesh was sopping wet, and smooth. You squirmed against his hand and drew in a long, shaky breath. His touch made your nerves light up the second you felt his fingers.

You licked at your aching, swollen lower lip, and focused on it to try and keep yourself quiet, not giving him the satisfaction of your whimpering and moaning at his touch. Instead, you said in an attempt at confidence through your quivering tone. "No fair. I went down on you."

He chuckled darkly at your comment before he pushed his hand further down and cupped your mound, taking in all of the dampness and softness. Though he had been aware this whole evening of your naivety and inexperience, it only dawned on him then the implications of your virginity. All of your trust and innocence rested on what he did to you. You were in his hands. The thought of that power made his cock throb against your ass.

His other hand reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, practically tearing it off before he threw it to the side. You made another whining sound at that, and he didn't even acknowledge it. Instead, he plunged three fingers into you, and they went in so fast that you breathed a sigh of relief because he was finally touching you where you needed him most.

The rapid pumping of his fingers inside of you made you wriggle in his lap and bite down on your lower lip to try and keep quiet. Your tight passage held desperately to his fingers, which wiggled around a little inside of you, pressing to your inner walls with curiosity. Occasionally he hit a particularly sensitive area toward the top, and a stifled squeak told him that he had found the place to focus. After wandering your soft, silky skin for a little while, his other hand grasped your bra, and like everything he has done, it was too strong and too rough, but you were so high on the pleasure that you didn't care.

Your legs slowly parted, as if trying to welcome him in deeper, and your enjoyment of the hot, rapid, angry breath blasting against your neck was the only thing keeping you from leaning against him limply. You wanted to beg him to keep going, but you knew that would only invite him to push further, though you hardly wanted him to stop.

"You're mine," he whispered into your ear, and you were so delirious that his voice was the most erotic thing you ever heard. A lusty gasp shattered your last attempt at trying to keep quiet. "My pet, my toy. Mine, mine, mine. You gave yourself to me, and now you're stuck with me. I'm never letting you go."

His hands pulled you closer, and not only was his aching member flush against you, but your bound hands were too, and the wriggling fingers struggled in their cramped space. "I know how badly you want it. I can feel it," he whispered. With impeccable timing another throb ran through his shaft and it jerked against you. "And I want it too. Except I'm in control, so you have to follow my rules, my game."

Without warning, his teeth snapped to your neck, sinking in with all the patience he expressed doing anything else that night. You cried out, your entire body arching and going rigid, holding its stretched position, and pressing against him desperately. Everything in you was on fire now, and the burning was so deep in your loins that when you brought yourself to move again you were bucking your hips against his fingers, inadvertently rubbing his cock against your panty-clad rear in the process. That added sensation encouraged him to hold, until finally he let go, and again he lapped at the trickle of blood coming out of your neck.

"So I want you to say it. I want you to beg, and I want you to do it right. No, 'Please Edward, make love to me, you're the only guy for me!'" his voice raised in pitch, into a crude mockery of you. "I want you to be honest with me. With yourself. The filthy things you've done already, the endless things I'm going to do to you... It's not nice, or pretty. It's vulgar and obscene, and you're going to admit that before you get it. I can simply use you however I want because no matter what you're going to submit to me."

Your heavy breathing trembled and you were not surprised that he was going to make you say it, but you still felt a sense of reluctance. "F-Fu..." you trailed off, your mind almost refusing to say it. It was a screaming match with your body, pitching everything you knew against everything you felt in that instant. It felt wrong, to say the words, because of who he was now but you still wanted this, you still wanted him, despite everything.

"Fuck me," you said around a whimper. Or at least, you thought you did. The words never registered to your ears, spoken so lowly they might have just been small breaths. Your jaw trembled slightly, and his fingers twisted in you to let you know that at least he heard something. A moan spilled out as he did so, and this time your voice rung very clearly.

Edward wanted to continue messing with you, because you played so perfectly into all of it. He wanted to taunt and tease you more, make you keep begging him to fuck you louder and louder, until your throat was hoarse. He wanted to make you come on his fingers and then clean them off with your mouth. He wanted to do countless things, but none of them made it from the depths of his mind to his body. Instead, the way you asked for it, the way you gave in to him, drove him mad. Something came over him, taking control, and before he knew what was happening he was on top of you. Your eyes grew wide and you were incredibly close to him now.

One hand was firm on your breast, squeezing it with a tight pressure, and his other was on his member. He was holding his tip to your slit, and it occurred to him that your panties were torn clean in half and lying in tatters beneath you. He knew he did it, because you had neither the strength nor the boldness for such a thing, but he couldn't remember it.

"Please," you moaned, leaning up and trying to kiss him, but clumsily finding his jaw instead. "You have me and now I can't take it anymore, Ed. Please! I don't want to wait another second."

You weren't entirely sure where your words were coming from, since fear and confusion lingered in the back of your mind, but you still loved him and this was still your first time with him. If nothing else, your drenched loins spoke to how much you needed release.

Your begging threw him to the verge of another momentary blackout, a surrender to everything primal and angry inside of him, but he was lucid enough to be aware of his actions. That didn't stop him from plunging into you, not showing the slightest inclination toward gentle. You were grateful that he ensured you were both sopping wet and a little stretched out for him, so he had no qualms about burying himself to the hilt inside of you on the first thrust. Though, you still cried out and shut your eyes tightly, a teardrop forming from the squeeze, but you didn't want him to stop.

You had asked for it, explicitly, so he wasn't going to take any mercy on you.

His thrusting was rapid, and it was harsh. He slammed his hips further into yours, completely relentless and unforgiving in his pace like you knew he would be. Your inner walls wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him so much that he took a quick moment to still his hips and revel in your heat welcoming him. He leaned in to press his lips against yours, and it was unlike any kiss you shared before, it was so angry and passionate that you had to open your eyes just to confirm it was Edward. Most of his kisses were clumsy and awkward, almost shy. You both had become more intense during the course of the evening, but this was something else.

To your surprise, you melted into it, shutting your eyes again and starting to rock your hips up against him, in an attempt to match the wild rhythm he had set. Your neck was still stinging where he bit you, though the bleeding stopped, and your wrists finally went numb from the tightness of the leather belt around them. His thrusts were demanding, and when he hooked his free arm under your leg and pulled it up, they became even more so.

The excitement promised to send you to the verge of consciousness if you didn't hold on tightly, and your grip was slipping fast. You cried out into his lips and surrendered yourself. Edward was driven by a lot of things, and the need for release came in a narrow second, no matter how loud it screamed. What mattered most was dominating you. Ruining you. You were his, but he was unstable and hurt, in his mind not worth any of the trouble. By contrast, you are so happy and kind, and with a smile like yours you could make any man's heart melt. It made him afraid, made him jealous, though he didn't say anything for fear it would drive you away faster.

Here was his chance to ruin you, to fuck you senseless and make sure no other man would want to touch you. He couldn't crush your light, but he could render you 'unclean' in the eyes of others. It was an old-fashioned statement, but he believed in it firmly. This would make sure you stayed with him.

He throbbed violently inside of you, and it was only a matter of time, but he didn't care how quickly it came. The ending was something he looked forward to, a sign of finality and ownership, and everything before that was merely bliss. He bit your lip again, squeezing your thigh and your breast in his tight hold. Sweet moans started to ring out now, a sign of your discomfort and pain had ebbed, that your body had accepted the rough treatment as the pinnacle of sensation.

It was in your eyes now as they opened and locked onto his. Passion, hunger, surrender. What you did was no longer driven solely by the belief that loving him meant giving him what he wanted. You now wished to offer yourself to him because you knew nothing in this world could feel as good as being pounded into the mattress so carelessly by him.

The angle changed, and now his entire body was pressed against you. You winced, crying out into his mouth as his teeth tugged away and your lip's soreness returned with a vengeance. You derived a strange, twisted pleasure from all of it, so you didn't ask him to stop or slow down or to change position. This way was perfect.

Both of you grew progressively sloppier and louder as his hips repeatedly bumped against yours, until the sound of flesh on flesh was practically a whisper by comparison. Your moans and words swirled together, mingling in a cacophony until at least, you shivered all around his body. Your orgasm stroke with only a few seconds of a warning, body arching up against his as you clenched down on his member tightly, screaming his name so loud that his ears buzzed painfully and he winced.

The tightness did him in, and he slammed into you one more time and released, his teeth sinking again into your neck to muffle his own sounds. You didn't bleed this time, and the strength of his jaw ebbed until he collapsed weakly on top of you, letting go of your neck.

He rolled you both over so that you were face-down atop him, and he undid the belt after a long moment of trying to catch his breath, setting your reddened wrists free.

"Thanks," you murmured as they finally fell loose, shoulders breathing a sigh of relief. You rested atop him lazily, giving him a small peck on his cheek. This was good enough for you, because the way he held you afterwards was too sincere not to be a display of love. You knew he was troubled and hurt, but you wanted to make him better, help save him from this darkness

There was a long silence between you two, save for the panting that continued to fill the room. Though you finally broke it when you said, "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise, I won't."

Mustering up a weak smile, he nodded, "I know."


End file.
